1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices and in particular to temperature control in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance (and high power) application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and microprocessor designs are optimized for the relatively high ambient temperatures surrounding the systems in which these devices are frequently employed. However, many applications also require operation of these devices at low ambient temperatures. For example, some harsh industrial and military applications require equipment to work reliably at temperatures as low as negative 40 degrees (Centigrade and Fahrenheit converge at this level). With little focus given to operation of devices at lower temperatures, many of these high performance devices function unreliably or even fail to initialize at very low temperatures.